Odd Couples
by Demonic.Alchemist
Summary: Yaoi. Weird couples or that I thought were wierd that I've come across and decided to write. Review and tell me what you want to read next!


**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

_**I don't own NARUTO**_

_Summary: slight AU. Sasuke's parents had died in a car crash, his brother had left town and he was all alone. He had needed a job that made money fast, and he took the first offer he got. How will he react when someone unexpected shows up at his place of employment? Why am I asing you this? Read! ItaSasu. Yaoi. Uchihacest. Has a mention of KakaIru and Sasuke's dirty mouth is in here alot.. In more than one way._

_Genre: Romance(I guess...)/Some slightly perverted and sarcastic humor_

_Just so you know, the 'real' Akatsuki isn't gonna be in here. Just my favorite bad guys (and kisame) using the name._

_

* * *

_

_(He's around 10 now)_

Sasuke layed stretched out in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Alot had changed since his parents had died and his brother had left. The young Uchiha was running out of money, and needed a job quick. He quickly went over an inventory in his head of the jobs he'd asked about: working at the store; no, he wasn't tall enough to put up most of the things. Washing cars; again, no. Nobody trusted a kid his age with something like that. Raking leaves; still no! It only lasted for part of the year.

The dark haired boy decided he needed to get some fresh air. He sat up and got off of his bed and left his room. He was beginning to get used to the empty, hollow noise it made when the sound of his footsteps reverberated off the walls in the mostly empty house. Sasuke put on his shoes and walked outside. It was a nice day, but no matter how sunny it was, Sasuke always felt like a dark cloud was hovering over his head.

Sasuke walked down a street, trying his best to ignore the girls who had begun to follow him. "Sasuke-kun!" They cried out, "Will you help me with this?" or, "I need to borrow something from you Sauke-Kun!" It annoyed him to no end, but he didn't show it on his face. His hands, however were curled into tight fists, his knuckles white, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming his frustration out at them.

Before the young Uchiha had noticed, the girls were gone and he had wondered into a bad part of town. People eyed him from the alleyways and from inside the run down houses. He was slightly frightened, but refused to turn and run. It was an Uchiha trait, after all, to never run, no matter what. A soft voice in one of the alleys called out to him. "_Hey_ little boy..." It called. Sasuke snapped into a fighting stance and looked to where it had come from, "Do you need a job?"

"Not from anyone _down here _I don't." Sasuke stubbornly replied. Losing the stance, he turned, about to walk the other direction, but noticed his path was blocked by two large men. "Um... I guess I _could_ then..." The Uchiha choked out.

"Good."

* * *

-time skip... cell seven time-_(He's 13...)_

Uchiha Itachi entered the village of Konoha for the first time since he'd left(duh..). It looked the same as it had before. Everything but the new face on the Hokage mountain. "Kisame."

"Yes, Itachi-san?" Itachi's companion asked.

"Go and... do something. I've got to check on someone." Itachi said.

Kisame nodded and dissapeared. Itachi headed towards his old home. Upon getting there though, he noted that the air had become stale and it was so quiet it was almost suffocating. He looked around a bit, remembering a few things from his childhood.

His reminesing was interupted though, by the sound of running footsteps. He turned to look in the direction of the noise. Itachi quickly hid himself, just in time to see his younger brother run past. _Sooo..._ He thought, _Sasuke's stayed here the whole time..._

He quietly followed his brother, staying out of sight. Sasuke entered a house. The house they'd lived in when everything had been

okay. Itachi quickly slipped into the house before the door could close and noted that everything inside was the same as they'd left it. There wasn't even dust on anything. The older Uchiha heard a rustling sound coming from upstairs. He assumed it was Sasuke changing out of his training clothes. Everything seemed fine with his younger brother, so he decided it was time to leave. Itachi quietly left the house and set out to find Kisame.

He found Kisame in a bar, drinking and hanging on some women. "Hey there Itachi, care to join us?" The shark-like man asked.

"No. We're leaving." Itachi replied.

"Aw... Come on now honey. Hotties like you are rarely seen in this town..." One of the women said.

"Well... Not of _legal_ age anyways." Another giggled.

"It doesn't matter how old they are if they work for Rocco." The first one laughed, "He's usually got the best ones..."

"Yeah, especially that Uchiha boy. He's prettier than a girl. I hear he's quite... _talented_, though he's never actually been _that_ far, if you know what I mean." Another woman joined in, winking.

Itachi's eyes grew wide. He grabbed Kisame and stormed out the door slamming it shut.

The girls giggled. "Another customer? Rocco will be happy. He had better pay us over time for this."

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke met with cell seven on the bridge, like always. Naruto was getting mad at him for some reason or another and Kakashi was late again. Sakura was swooning over him like she always did, and frankly, he was getting tired of it all.

Sakura squealed, "Ooooh Sasuke-Kun! I know! Let's go on a date after training! It'll be wonderful! We can go eat dinn-"

"We can eat dinner while you stare at me, cream yourself and have multiple orgasms, am I right?" Sasuke growled at her.

Sakura turned red. She was speechless. There was no way _her _precious angel, Sasuke-kun would use such vulgar language. It was unthinkable! It was Irrational, impossible and against her religion! Which, by the way, she was a proud Sasulamic. It could never happen! The was no way in seven hells that it was po-

"Yo." Kakashi greeted, breaking Sakura from her train of thought.

"You're late Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"And you crashed my train of thought!" Sakura screamed.

"And it's too bad you both weren't on it." Sasuke said.

Kakashi looked at his students. They certainly weren't acting themselves today. He decided to do a test to make sure they were all themselves and not enemy ninja. One could never be too sure. "You guys aren't acting yourselves today... Are you sure you're you?"

The three nodded, and Kakashi frowned. Not that they could see it. "Ask us something that only we'd know if you don't believe us."

Naruto challenged.

"Fine... Sakura. What color underwear is Sasuke wearing?" Kakashi asked. Sakura blushed. She looked at Sasuke and saw he was giving her a look that clearly said '_tell anyone I'm going commando and I'll kill you.' _She looked Kakashi in the eye(literally) and replied, "Black..."

Naruto was trying to decide if he should jump into the river. He did not need to know that. Before he made up his mind however, Kakashi rounded on him. "Naruto, what's the last Icha Icha Paradise book I let you borrow?" Naruto gulped. Now Sakura knew that he read Icha Icha... NOOO! But he decided to answer the question anyways. He hung his head and replied, "Come Come Violence."

"Now on to Sasuke! When's the last time you actually wore underwear? Sakura, you need to work on your lying..."

Sasuke just glared at the jounin. "How 'bout this. I tell you the last time you fucked Iruka-sensei and you'll know it's me." Sasuke replied.

"Um... No need to tell me that." Kakashi then addressed all three of them, "I know it's you, it was fun to see how you guys'd react.

Except you Sasuke. That was scarier then it was funny."

Then the jounin noticed there was one of his students missing. "Naruto? Where'd you run off to?" He then saw a particularily large orange fish trying to swim away. "That's not going to work Naruto!" Kakashi jumped into the river and retrieved the blonde. "Now. On to training!"

"MY EARS! THEY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Naruto Screamed, "Although this'll be great blackmail..."

* * *

After practice, Sasuke went home. He had to go to his 'job' in an hour, so he was going to shower and change. He entered his house and turned on the lights. So much for that plan. His brother was sitting on the couch with some guy Sasuke'd never seen before.

"Ah! Sasuke, little brother! How've you been?" Itachi greeted, like he hadn't been gone for at least three years.

"...Why the _Hell_ are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"That's no way to greet your older brother! And you shouldn't talk like that!" Itachi scolded.

"Whatever. Get out of my house." Sasuke commanded.

"This is my house too!" Itachi argued.

"Uh, no it isn't. You left, mom and dad died, no one else in our family is here, so the house is now legally mine. Along with everything else related to our clan."

"...Damn." Itachi said. "Okay then. Bye." He left with Kisame trailing after.

Sasuke got ready for 'work', put on a long jacket and left fourty-five minutes later.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi watched as his little brother left the house. He used his l33t ninj4 skillz (er... sorry?) to follow Sasuke without being seen or heard. Needless to say, he wasn't caught, and soon they arrived in a bad part of Konoha. Itachi remembered this place.. Yes, he remembered it well... Very well...

Sasuke walked into a place that looked like an inn. Once again, Itachi remebered the place a bit better then he should have(considering he was around 13 give or take, by the time he'd left). He gave his brother a few minutes to get to whatever place in the inn he was going, and walked in after. Kisame was still with him and was drooling at all the skantily clothed girls.

"Hello sirs!" A small, rat like man greeted, 'Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Kisame nodded his head, "I like... sexeh..." He drooled. The rat-like man chuckled and led them through a hall.

"Wait right here, please." He went inside a room and came out a few minutes later. He was pulling someone with him. Itachi looked from the man's calloused (gross) hand to the soft looking pale skin that followed. An arm came out of the room, followed by a young dark haired boy.

Sasuke took one look at Itachi and tried to get away. "Please... Not him." He begged the rattish man.

"It depends on how much money he's got." The man said, sticking his face very close to Sasuke's. Itachi dug in his pocket for a wad of bills and handed it to the man. "Wow mister! For this much, you can keep him!"

"I planned on it." Itachi replied, grabbing Sasuke by the arm and pulled him out of the inn. His grip was tight. "Itachi... Ow! Let go!" Kisame was (once again) following silently.

This time, though, the shark-man decided to say something. "Itachi-san, you don't have to hold his wrist so tightly."

Itachi just glared at him and Kisame backed down. They were walking at a very fast pace and it was hurting Sasuke's feet, but this time he didn't say anything about it. His brother was angry. No, angry was an understatement. Itachi was downright pissed.

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei! I can't find Sasuke-Kun anywhere!" Sakura cried hysterically the next day at practice. "He isn't at his house, none of the other girls have seen him, the guys haven't seen him, and Naruto doesn't know where he is either!"

"Well that's different from the normal 'You're late, Kakashi-Sensei!' that you usually do." Kakashi replied.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Naruto asked, "He's gone! Usually, he's here before I am!"

"Well this _is_ a problem..." Kakashi said. He dissapeared without another word.

**OoOoO**

"But Hokage-Sama!" Kakashi pleaded, "We need to send someone to search for him!"

Tsunade just stared at him, as she'd been doing for a half an hour. "I said no, Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke is only one genin. We can't

afford to send ninja to find him."

"I'll go." Kakashi offered.

"Haha...! No. You need to train what's left of your squad."

Kakashi decided to give up. The blonde woman wasn't going to back down for anything.

* * *

"Itachi-San... Why'd you bring him?"Kisame asked.

"Are you stupid? Okay... Don't answer that... He's my brother! I can't allow him to do what he's been doing." Itachi said, calm at last.

"I don't know how the guys are going to react to this..." Kisame muttered.

Sasuke was sitting on Itachi's bed, glaring at the two. He was wearing one of Itachi's shirts, which was slightly large on him, so one of his shoulders was exposed and the sleeves went past his fingers. "What do you mean, 'the guys'?" He asked

"Just some other guys who live with us. They enjoy pretty... people." Kisame answered. "So your brother's pretty popular, and so is another guy."

"Ah."

"Sasuke," Itachi said, causing his little brother to jump slightly. The older Uchiha hadn't said anything to him since he'd gone to the Uchiha home. "No matter what they want, you have to ignore them. I know you aren't used to that, considering your... proffesion."

"And I was pretty good at that to."

"I don't care! You. Are. Going. To. Listen. To. Me. Stay away from them and don't respond to their advances." Itachi commanded, firmly.

"...Whatever."

"Itachi-San! Kisame-Kun!" A voice called from another room. "You're here, yeah?"

"Yes, Deidara." Itachi replied. "We're in my room."

Sasuke heard running footsteps and Itchi's door flew open. The next thing he knew, his brother had been jumped on by a blonde... girl? Kisame hadn't mentioned a girl...

"Deidara! Get off!" Itachi said, struggling to get the blonde off of him.

"Aww! Itachi-San! I just want a hug yeah!"

"Hug Kisame!"

"Oka- ...Whozzat?"

"Who now?" Orochimaru asked from the door way.

"Him!" Deidara squeeled, pointing. The blonde jumped on the bed, "He's pretty yeah!" Deidara cuddled him.

"The Hell?" Sasuke squeaked, trying to get away, "Get off!"

"Sasuke, don't be rude. Introduce yourself." Itachi said.

"Only if you get it off!"

"Shiiit..." Itachi muttered.

"...It? IT?" Deidara started crying. "I'm not an it..." The blonde ran away.

Sasuke stared out the door. "..."

"Who upset him now?" Sasori asked, next to Orochimaru. He hadn't been there a second ago and had only seen the blonde run down the hall.

The five flinched when they heard a high-pitched scream. "SASORI DANNAAAAAA!" Deidara ran out of his room and atteced himself to Sasori's arm.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Itachi started, "This is my brother Sasuke."

Sasuke just turned his head and stared at the wall. Deidara hugged Sasori tighter. "He's mean!" and stuck out his tongue. Sasori rolled his eye at the blonde's antics.

"Sasuke, this is Sasori, Deidara, and Orochimaru." Itachi said, pointing to each of them when he said their names.

"Hey... I've seen this kid before." Orochimaru said. "...Yeah. He was at _that place _in Konoha... He's your brother? Are you sure you're not lying to us?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Itachi exclaimed.

"You are one sick fuck man." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to try me out wouldn't you little boy?" Orochimaru asked, licking his lips.

"Holy shit. Don't flirt with my brother when I'm in the room..." Itachi whined, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Then I'll wait 'til you're gone." Orochimaru said, beginning to leave the room, "See you tonight little boy."

Sasuke shivered. "Ew."

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke was trying to sleep in the spare room. He heard the door open and then close. The younger Uchiha pretended to be asleep. He felt a weight on his bed on either side of him, then something semi-wet on the side of his face. He opened his eyes to see Orochimaru's face inches from his. Sasuke made a startled sound and was about to yell, but the older pressed their mouths together, silencing the noise. Sasuke pushed at the other's chest, trying to get away but Orochimaru wouldn't let him.

Orochimaru pryed Sasuke's lips apart and his tongue entered Sasuke's mouth. The younger fought the urge to gag and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd dealt with worse before, after all. Sasuke struggled a bit more before he admitted defeat. Orochimaru didn't like it, however, and pulled away. "Moan, bitch." He ordered, rubbing their groins together, causing the boy underneath him to squirm. "I said moan!" Orochimaru pressed down harder and got what he had wanted. Sasuke let out a low moan, keeping his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"That's much better..." Orochimaru's hands roamed Sasuke's body as he Kissed the Uchiha again. Sasuke groaned when the older's hand slipped down his pants and rubbed against his erection. "Everything makes you hard, doesn't it, whore?" Sasuke barely heard what he'd said, but nodded anyways. "I bet you want more... Say it!"

Sasuke couldn't help it. He needed... Something. He wasn't sure what. "Y-yes..." He choked out, "More..."

Orochimaru smirked and slid the younger's pants off. Me wrapped his hand around the Uchiha's eration and started to pump it. Sasuke groaned. Usually he was the one doing this. Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around it and began to suck. Sasuke moaned, bucking up into the warm cavern. The older man held his hips down and ran his tongue over the tip. Sasuke cried out. "Nnng...!"

Sasuke could feel himself getting close. Orochimaru could tell by the look on his face. The older sucked harder, and Sasuke came into his mouth. Orochimaru swallowed it all. He kissed Sasuke again, and the younger could taste himself in Orochimaru's mouth.

"I'll be back tomorrow night, little boy." Orochimaru said, before he left the room.

Sasuke quickly pulled his pants back on, his face still flushed. "Damnit..." He punched the mattress. Why had he let Orochimaru do that? Wait, that was a stupid question. Because he'd been _trained_ to. Just like a dog.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke walked into the kitchen. Orochimaru was leaning against the counter with an apple. When Sasuke entered the room, a smirk went across his face. He didn't say anything though, because Itachi was in the room.

"Ohayo, little brother!" Itachi greeted, "Sleep well last night?" Sasuke blanched, the action going unnoticed by his elder brother. He forced him self to nod. At this, Orochimaru's smirk grew.

"And why are you so hapy this morning?" Itachi asked him.

"No reason..." Orochimaru replied, leaving and walking back to his room.

Itachi made Sasuke breakfast and the younger Uchiha ate quickly before dashing back up to his room. He locked the door and stayed there the rest of the day, too ashamed of what had happed, what he'd _allowed _to happen. He had to unlock his door at night though, because one of the guys woke him up in the morning. Fate was cruel sometimes.

OoOoOoO

Orochimaru came into his room that night also, forcing Sasuke to switch him roles. The Uchiha did as he was told, and nearly threw up after.

This went on for about a month, before Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. His brother's 'Did you have a nice sleep?' and his constant answer of yes were getting on his nerves. The thing with Orochimaru almost making him sick just at the thought or at the mention of their names in one sentence. He couldn't help it. He just... snapped.

"Good morning little brother! Did you have a nice sleep?" Itachi asked brightly, not expecting what came out of his younger brother's mouth.

"NO, I DID NOT HAVE A NICE FUCKING SLEEP!" Sasuke exploded, "I never have at this damn place! All because of that stupid snake eyed freak!" Itachi blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Holy fucking jeezus in a blender! How can you not understand? Keep the fucker out of my room at night and the maybe I can have a nice fucking sleep!"

Then it dawned on him (omg Itachi, how dumb are you?). "Shit... Shit! Why didn't you tell me this before?" He demanded.

"..." Sasuke looked helpless now, as he hung his head, "I thought... You'd hate me."

"No I don't hate you! I'm just dissapointed! Not because of what happened with Orochimaru, but because you didn't tell me! I'm going to talk to him and give him a piece of my mind!"

"No!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's sleeve. "Please. He'll only do it more..."

"Then I'll tell everyone else to watch him around you."

"Don't do that either! ...They'll think I'm a pansy boy who can't take care of himself..."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Can... Can I sleep with you tonight, aniki?"

Itachi smiled at his little brother. "...Sure."

Sasuke hugged him, "Thanks."

The rest of the day went by fast, and soon it was time to sleep. Sasuke put on his pajamas and slipped into bed next to his brother. The lights were already off and Sasuke thought Itachi was already asleep. That thought was quickly erased when Itachi wrapped his arms around him. "Goodnight, little brother."

"Night aniki."

* * *

The next day found Orochimaru giving Itachi a death glare, and it being returned full force. Whenever the snake-like man turned his gaze on the younger Uchiha, Sasuke looked in another direction.

Sasuke was walking to his room to get something and ran into Orochimaru. Everyone else was outside, so he'd thought Orochimaru would be too and had gone inside to get something. He was wrong (obviously...).

The older man cornered Sasuke and backed him into his (Orochimaru's) room. Orochimaru pushed him onto the bed and shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha didn't... _couldn't _resist. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't even think. Orochimaru's body pressed and moved against his, causing Sasuke to groan and move along with it.

Before Sasuke could notice, they were both stripped down and Orochimaru was rubbing their unclothed erections together. Sasuke groaned at the friction and pressed up against the older man. Orochimaru began kissing and sucking on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was almost reduced to a puddle of goo when Orochimaru pressed their bodies closer together, almost molding into eachother. Orochimaru's hand slid down the Uchiha's body, and Sasuke gasped when he felt a finger enter him. He flushed and Orochimaru covered Sasuke's mouth with his own.

OoOoO

Itachi shuddered as he stood outside Orochimaru's door. The noises inside disturbed him and he didn't want to go in. But he had to eventually, to get the man off his brother. Itachi silently opened the door. His eyes grew wide when he saw Orochimaru's hand snake down between the two of the and heard Sasuke gasp.

Orochimaru never knew what hit him. Well actually, he did... but whatever. One minute he was enjoying himself with the pretty younger Uchiha, the next, he was on the floor with a foor to his throat. "Don't you ever, EVER touch what's mine again, or I'll fucking KILL you." Orochimaru looked up into the sharingan eyes of Uchiha Itachi. For once in his life, the man was actually scared. But he could tell that Itachi was afraid also. Afraid that he'd almost lost his brother to Orochimaru. Afraid that Sasuke just about lost the only innocence he had left.

Orochimaru smiled coldly up at Itachi, "Yours? What do you mean? Sure, he's your brother, but what else, Itachi?" Itachi stepped back a bit, away from Orochimaru. "You shouldn't get so mad Itachi. You end up spilling things that no one was ever supposed to know..."

Itachi turned away from the man. He removed his jacket and covered Sasuke with it, picking him up. With one last glare at the man, he left the room.

* * *

Sasuke needed clothes, so Itachi stopped by his room. He set his brother on the bed and started looking through the closet for something Sasuke could wear.He heard Sasuke get off the bed and felt his little brother's hand on his arm. He stiffened.

"Aniki?" Sasuke said, "Did you mean it?"

Itachi forced himself to look at his younger brother. Slowly, he nodded. Sasuke smiled and brought his hand up to Itachi's face. He stood on his toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Itachi was dumbstruck. He stared at his little brother and Sasuke blushed, looking away. "Erm... Can you get me something to wear?"

"Oh! Right!" Itachi pulled some clothes out of the closet and averted his eyes when Sasuke was getting dressed. When Sasuke was done, his little brother hugged him.

"Thank you." He said softly. Itachi had the feeling that he wasn't only being thanked for saving him from Orochimaru. It was for other things as well. Going back to the village, getting him away from that job, and more. Slowly, Itachi hugged him back. "Is everyone outside still?"

"Yeah..." Itachi replied, not knowing where this was going. He soon found out though, when Sasuke pushed him backwards onto the bed and then climbed on top of him. Sasuke pressed their lips together, taking advantige of Itachi's surprise and slippeing his tongue into his mouth. Slowly, he explored Itachi's mouth and coaxed Itachi's tongue into his mouth. They pulled back to breathe.

Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, but Itachi pushed him away gently. "We have to get outside or someone will suspect something..." He explained. Sasuke pouted, making his brother smile. "You know we have to, Sasuke."

"... I know." The younger replied, grudgingly.

* * *

That night, they decided to stay in seperate rooms. If they slept in the same bed, who knew what would happen? (I do!) Sasuke was almost asleep in his room, when his door opened and something pounced on his bed. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"I had a bad dream, yeah... Everyone else's doors are locked..." Deidara's voice said.

"I thought you didn't like me." Sasuke replied, wanting to push the blonde out of his bed and onto the floor.

"I'm... Sorry, yeah. Orochimaru told me about what he did... He was bragging, yeah." Deidara told him. "I should have known yeah."

"It's fine. Itachi didn't even know... I had to tell him." Sasuke replied.

"Oooh... So I can't sleep in your bed? Itachi-San might get suspicious..."

"Here." Sasuke handed him a pillow and a blanket. You can sleep on the floor."

"Thanks, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

OoOoO

The next morning, Sasuke twitched as he was poked awake. "Sasuke-Kun! Get up!" Deidara said. "Itachi-San and Orochimaru are fighting, yeah."

Sasuke opened his eyes. He could hear his older brother fighting with the snake-like man. He wanted to stop it. Deidara hugged him, "Mornin'! Now get dressed, we gotta stop this fight, yeah."

Sasuke got dressed and they walked out the door and to the living room where the two were fighting. They stayed by the doorframe as to hear the conversation before butting in.

"You couldn't help yourself? Everyone else here has stayed away from him! Why can't you?" Itachi yelled at Orochimaru.

"Well duh everyone has! Deidara and Sasori are together and Kisame's straight! You didn't leave him alone, did you, _aniki_" Orochimaru yelled back.

"I didn't touch him! And don't make this about me you bastard!"

"See? He's rubbing off on you more ways than one!" Orochimaru argued.

The fight was getting worse and Deidara decided he was going to jump in and help Itachi. Orochimaru backhanded him out of the way. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he stiffled a noise. He was having an internal battle.

_Shitshitshitshitshit... What if he does that to me?_

_He won't! He thinks you're too... 'pretty'._

_He's mad though! You don't know what's going to happen!_

_No, we won't! Until you go in there!_

Sasuke made up his mind and walked into the living room, stopping in front of his brother. Itachi looked at him, "Sasuke... What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I don't think he'll hurt me... physically anyways." Sasuke replied. They looked over to Orochimaru and Sasuke was right. Orochimaru couldn't bring himself to yell at Sasuke or hit him. Finally, he gave up.

"Fine Itachi. Keep your little whore." Sasuke flinched at that. "I'm outta here."

Later that day, Orochimaru left. Sasori and Kisame hadn't seen the fight, but they were both glad he was gone. Deidara had a red mark on his face where Orochimaru ahd hit him, but other then that he was fine.

Sasuke decided he wanted to sleep with his brother that night. Itachi allowed him to, knowing full well what he was getting himself into.

Itachi was laying on the bed, facing the direction opposite of Sasuke, his eyes still open. He was expecting it when Sasuke climbed on him, turning itachi on his back and straddling him. "Aniki..." He pleaded.

Itachi couldn't resist him and pulled his brother's face down, kissing him. Sasuke rubbed their bodies together and Itachi could feel himself becoming hard. He pulled away from the kiss and flipped over, putting Sasuke under him. He began sucking on Sasuke's neck, making Sasuke moan and squirm. He slid off Sasuke's shirt and began to lick a path down his brother's body. Itachi licked Sasuke's belly button and the younger groaned, spreading his legs apart. Itachi returned to Sasuke's face and began sucking on Sasuke's lower lip.

Sasuke rubbed up against his brother. He needed him.. NOW. "I-Itachi... I need..." Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence but Itachi knew what he wanted. Sasuke slid his older brother's shirt off and ran his hands over the soft flesh. Itachi pulled Sasuke's pants off and then removed his own. Sasuke rubbed their members together, moaning at the friction he caused. Itachi reached into the bedside table's drawer and pulled out a bottle. He poured some on his hand and coated his fingers. He inserted one into Sasuke's enterance soon followed by a second. He began a scissoring motion, stretching the younger out.

When he felt Sasuke had been prepared enough, Itachi poured some more into his hand and coated his erection. "Are you sure?" He asked. Sauke just nodded, spreading his legs further. Itachi began slowly entering him. Sasuke bit his lip to stop him from crying out in pain. Itachi got all the way in and stopped, allowing Sasuke to get adjusted to the feeling. Soon Sasuke began to move and Itachi took it as a sign for him to move too. He pulled out almost all the way and slid back in.

Sasuke saw stars in front of his eyes. "Nnnng! Ita-Itachi... Please..." Itachi went fasted and Sasuke nearly screamed from the pleasure. Itachi felt himself coming close to the end and gripped Sasuke's erection, pumping it hard. Sasuke cae and his muscled tightening around Itachi's member causing him to cum not soon after.

Itachi pulled out of his little brother and collapsed beside him. Sasuke brushed his sweat soaked bangs out of his face. The older wrapped Sasuke up in his arms and they fell soundly asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Meh... I surprised Myself with this one... Bad Orochimaru! I think I put him in there because deep down, I have this undying hate for Sasuke... Hmmm... Anyways, Flame meh if you must! I like fire.**

**Wow... There's over 5000 words in this...**


End file.
